


autumn breeze

by khachirkhel



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Polyamory, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khachirkhel/pseuds/khachirkhel
Summary: “You’re a lot harder to read than Galo or Gueira.”“Yeah,” Meis agrees.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Meis, OT4 implied - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	autumn breeze

“...hey, Meis.”

Lio’s voice is quiet. So soft, it almost gets lost in the breeze that rustles the autumn leaves around them and makes Meis burrow into his scarf a little more.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Meis blinks, glancing toward Lio. He looks really serious with his gaze focused and his brow drawn together. The hand that isn’t holding Meis’ own is curled into a tense fist in Lio’s lap.

“Yeah.”

Lio nods, but hesitates. Ah, no, Meis has to take that back—it doesn’t feel like hesitation, but like he’s picking his words as carefully as he can.

“You’re a lot harder to read than Galo or Gueira.”

“Yeah,” Meis agrees. It’s not that he’s a man of mystery himself, exactly, but in comparison... “Boss- Lio- what’s up?”

Lio blows out a breath of air. “Sorry. But I want to make sure. All this is—it’s something you want, right? Being in a relationship, all of us.”

Meis’ eyes shoot wide open. _That’s_ what this was about?

In the absence of a response, though, Lio goes on. “I want to make sure you’re not just... trying not to rock the boat, or letting things happen because it makes us happy even though you—“

“ _Lio_ ,” Meis cuts him off, interrupting. He doesn’t want to hear any more of that. Yeah, it hurts a bit to be second-guessed, but more than that, Meis doesn’t want Lio to live in uncertainty for another fucking second. “Just because I’m not a puppy like those two? Come on.”

Lio glares, but his whole body sags with relief, too. Geez. When had he gotten so tense? 

Meis squeezes Lio’s hand, then turns to face him more properly. He moves slowly, so Lio can stop him if he wants to, but it seems that Lio doesn’t want to stop Meis from kissing him at all.


End file.
